We've only just Begun
by Brenda
Summary: Chloe races to tell Philip how she feels about him. But is it too late?
1. Default Chapter

  
Chapter one  
  
"I made a complete fool of myself Shawn, I don't know what the heck I was thinking." Philip was pacing up and down the deck, disgusted that once again he had let his jealousy get the better of him. He didn't think he could miss Chloe so much but he did. He ached for her, how could love be so joyous and painful at the same time? He'd called her, wanting to apologize but just wanting to hear that beautiful soothing voice of hers. He hated how they had parted on the plane, so he'd called to try and fix things. And he just made it worse, he heard she was dining with Brady and he just lost it. His apology went straight downhill.  
  
Shawn sighed and looked at his best friend, he'd never seen Philip Kiriakis, the all state in everything, so miserable. He had to admit that though he knew Philip loved Chloe, he still had doubts about their relationship. And who could blame him, with Chloe you didn't know what you were going to get. She was like a faucet, running both hot and cold.   
  
"Philip, I told you to give the girl some space, man. You guys both need some time to heal. You know how Chloe is, she doesn't react to things like the rest of us." And with one look from Phil, he changed that last comment. "I'm not saying she is strange, just unique. It's going to take some time man. Hang in there, but we need our K-man back". He got up and put his on Philip's shoulders, surprising both Phil and himself.  
  
"Look at you, man. We're on this gorgeous island, with lots of beautiful girls and here you are moping over Chloe. You can't stop thinking about her for one second to have some fun. You need to get your mind off her for a little bit. I mean, you can't change anything right now with the both of you in different countries."  
  
Philip let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his tousled sandy, blond hair. "Don't you think I know that? But that is easier said than done, forgetting Chloe or to stop loving her is to stop breathing. Loving her comes naturally to me, what am I going to do, Shawn? What am I going to do?" His friend asked desperately.  
  
For the first time, Shawn was actually speechless. They leaned over the rail looking at the clear blue water below, that sparkled like jewels in the moonlight. He didn't know what to say, so he would be a good friend and just listen to him. Maybe confiding in someone would help clear things up for Philip. "I can just be here for you, Philip." That was all he could say.  
  
Phil was tired of it all and just exploded on Shawn. "You see this is exactly what I was telling my Dad the other day. Everyone thinks my love for Chloe is like this disease that ought to be eradicated. It's over, I should just move on, right? After all we are just a bunch of teenagers and there will be other loves. But see it doesn't work that way, not when you have the real thing, Shawn. And I thought I did. She made me a better person. I felt so happy and alive with her, like I could do no wrong."  
  
Shawn tried getting a word in edgewise, but Philip wouldn't let him. He was in this zone, and all his emotions and feelings came pouring out.  
  
"I don't know it's like she made me feel things I've never felt before. But I got so wrapped up in my love for her that I totally lost focus of everything else in my life. Shawn, I feel like my entire life is falling apart. My parents are getting a divorce, and are at each other throats constantly. My father and Nicole, he shook his head as if to erase that image from his mind, I don't even want to think about what's going on there. I've asked him and they've both denied it but I'm sure there is something going on between the two of them."  
  
Shawn was getting more than he bargained for, Victor and Nicole? No wonder Phil didn't know where he was coming or going these days.  
  
As if reading Shawn's mind, Phil nodded his head, "yep, and it gets even worst. I caught my mom with another man in Paris and that started all of this. Chloe was the only one I could trust, I didn't want to be away from her. I didn't' want to lose her Shawn. So I started acting all possessive, and I hated it. But I didn't know what I was doing. I was holding unto her so tight that I ended up losing her because of it. I cared more about my reputation and what other people thought about me. Now I've lost the best thing in my life; the best thing that has ever happened to me because I didn't trust her." Phil turned away from Shawn, not wanting him to see the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.  
  
******************************************************  
(Meanwhile back in Salem)  
  
She sat in her bed thinking about the two guys in her life. How did things get so complicated? If anyone had told her that Chloe Lane, outcast at Salem High, would be thinking about her boy's troubles she would have laughed in their faces. But here she was, one year later mending her broken heart by spending time with Salem's resident bad boy, Brady Black. She should be happy, Philip was out of her life. It still hurt to even think about that night which changed her life forever. She was starting to believe in love and its' ironic that it took her breakup to realize how much she cared about Philip.  
  
"Ugh, stop this, it's over between you and Philip." Chloe admonished herself out loud. She walked over to her stereo and popped in one of her favorite Operas. And that just made matters worse; she started thinking about her day today. She had been spending all her time with Brady, much to Nancy's displeasure. They had just gotten into another fight about "those Kiriakis men".  
  
"Chloe didn't I tell you to stay away from Brady, he is nothing but bad news. Did you know he dropped out of college....  
  
Chloe had heard enough. " Mother that is none of your business, are you going to keep me away from every member of the male species? I'm a big girl and you can't tell me who to be and not be friends with."  
  
Honey, I'm just looking out for your best interest. I told you to stay away from Philip Kiriakis and look where that got you." The minute Nancy said those words she regretted them and the look on Chloe's face confirmed her fears.  
  
"Thank you mother, once again you had to lord your intelligence over me. Philip dumped me, what do you want a free trip to Bermuda because you were right?" And what that comment she ran upstairs to her room and burst into tears. .  
  
She sighed, Brady Black, what was she going to do about him? He's handsome, charming, has a great sense of humor and they had similar taste in Opera. He had surprised her by making her smile today and taking her mind of Philip. She loved spending time with him, with none of the emotional attachment like she had with Philip. But yet she couldn't stop thinking of Philip when she was alone by herself and noone to tell her to get over him, he's bad news or you guys were only teenagers...you'll only find someone else.  
  
She was sick of everyone acting like they were in that relationship with Philip and her. She was sick of everyone trivializing what they had. But what did they have, was it love? If it was, why couldn't she tell him how she felt? She told everyone even Brady that she loved Philip, yet she couldn't even tell the one person who desperately wanted to hear it.  
  
She shook her head, what difference does it make anyway. It was over between her and Philip, over. The phone rang interrupting her thoughts, thankfully. She leaned over her nightstand and attempted to pick up her phone but something stopped her. She didn't feel like talking to anyone tonight, so she just let it ring. Her answering machine picked it up as Philip's raspy voice brought all her memories flooding back.  
  
"Umm, Hi Chloe. This is a blessing in disguise I guess. Instead of hanging up on me you can just delete this message. But before you do, please listen to what I have to say."  
  
He had her full attention, as Chloe was now sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest.  
  
"I don't know why I keep doing this to us, Chloe. I called to apologize to you about what happened on the plane and once again I let my jealousy get the best of me. I had no right to accuse you of having something with Brady. I lost that right when I didn't believe in you the night of the dance. I just wanted to say you've changed my life forever, Chloe. I am a better person for having known you. See, everyone has these expectations for me. My father expects me to graduate from an Ivy League college and run Titan someday. He hasn't even asked me if that is what I want or not. My friends, who I now know, aren't really my friends just like me for who they perceive me to be. But you Chloe, you loved me faults and all. You didn't care about my money or whether I had just made all state in basketball. All that didn't matter to you; you just loved me, Philip Kiriakis. And I will always be thankful to you because of that. I know you never told me that you loved me but I believed it, I felt it whenever we were together. When you kissed me, when you would brush back that strand of hair that kept falling unto my forehead", he laughed.  
  
Chloe smiled, she loved touching his hair.  
  
"I hope it wasn't all in my head, Chloe. I've lost you and it's all my fault. But the one thing I can deal with is knowing that during the year we spend together that this beautiful girl inside and out loved me. I was so privileged to be loved by such a wonderful person. I can let you go knowing all this because I love you so much and your happiness is the most important thing to me, Chloe. I know it's over and we can't go back but we can move forward. I hope we can someday be friends. But if you didn't get anything from our relationship, understand this Chloe. You were loved, believe me, you were loved." He paused for what seemed like an eternity. "Goodbye Chloe"  
  
And with that Phlilip hung up and Chloe was speechless, tears running down her cheeks. She wanted to talk to him so bad but pride kept her from picking up that phone. All she could do was listen to Philip say such beautiful words to her. And now she felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces. He sounded so...final. Like he had given up on her. She knew it was over but Philip saying it broke her heart.  
  
"Oh Philip, " she cried, "You were loved, if only you knew how much." With heart wrenching sobs shaking her body, Chloe lane cried herself to sleep for the second time in two days.  
  
***********************  
  
"You were loved, believe me, you were loved. Goodbye Chloe". And with that Phil hung up his cell phone. He sat on his bed and held his face in his hands, his tears threatening to fall. Who would have thought, Philip Kiriakis crying over a girl? But it was killing him inside to let Chloe go but after his talk with Shawn he knew he had to get on with his life. To be Philip Kiriakis not her boyfriend. His entire life revolved around her and he needed to learn to live life without Chloe Lane in it. He had no choice. And with that he started to sob. He put his hands to his mouth to cover the sound but it was too late, someone had heard him.  
  
Shawn was coming to Philip's room to see how he was doing. After their talk, he knew Philip had some tough decisions to make and they all involved Chloe. He was surprised when he heard someone crying, he got closer and saw Phil on his bed, face in his hands, sobbing. At first he didn't know what to do. He had never seen his friend like this before and this was all awkward and new to him. He didn't want him to feel like he was invading his privacy but he had to do something. So he walked to Phil and tapped his shoulder.   
  
"It's going to be okay, Philip, its' all for the best. If you and Chloe are meant to be, you guys will get back together." Philip hastily wiped his face and looked up at Shawn, clearly embarrassed his friend had just caught him crying.  
  
" Great, I'm never going to live this one down am I? Now you've got something to blackmail me with forever," Philip laughed.  
  
"You know I'm not like that, Phil."  
  
"I know, I know. But you were right, man. I need to get on with my life. I called Chloe and told her that I knew it was over and that I would never bother her again. This is for the best; it's not to say she was going to take me back anyway. Yeah, it is for the best," he said softly, choking back tears once again.  
  
Shawn wondered who his friend was trying to convince him or himself. He realized just how much Philip loved Chloe and how he was hurting. "Look Phil, you don't have to pretend with me, I know you love her and it must be killing you to let her go." Philip could only nod his head in agreement and the tears started spilling freely. Shawn got up and gave his friend a hug, totally helpless as to what else to do.  
  
Philip hugged him back. "Shawn?"  
  
"Yeah Phil?"  
  
"Thanks." And that was all he needed to say because both guys knew what it meant and their friendship had taken on a whole new meaning tonight.  
  
Meanwhile Belle Black smiled at the scene before her eyes. She was passing on her way to the deck when she had seen Shawn embraced a clearly heartbroken Philip. She didn't want to intrude but she was so touched by their display of friendship. She closed the door quietly and sighed, Shawn Brady kept showing her reasons why he was the right guy for her.  
  
To be continued.   



	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Well, this is it. It's over between Philip and I. I can finally move on with my life but that was easier said than done. I moped around my house for a few days until I got sick of my self-pity party and went out for a walk with Brady. A week had passed since I'd heard that message from Philip. A week, since he had let me go as he put it. Things were getting back to normal, I was getting back into my sarcastic bantering with Brady but anyone who knew me would know that I was slowly dying inside. All of a sudden I felt like the tragic lead in one of my favorite operas. Yet I put up this façade for the entire world because this was what they expected of me. And I did enjoy spending time with Brady. He got my mind off Philip and made me smile again. We have so many things in common. I feel like I could be myself with him but who was that exactly? I had made a grave mistake when I once mentioned to Brady about not being myself with Philip. Does that mean I was playing a part in that romance? No, because he did have my heart, all of it. I just didn't realize how much until now. I'm still the same girl who likes Operas. But with Philip, I knew I had found something that could take me away from my lifelong dream and that scared me. My love for Philip scared me. It still does.  
  
"You're thinking of him aren't you?" Brady said. It wasn't a question rather a statement. He always knew when she was thinking of Philip. She had this distant look in her eyes. But she also had an emotion he didn't want to admit to, the look of love. As painful as it was, he knew he and Chloe could never work. He was starting to fall for her and who knows with enough time, she might reciprocate those feelings. But he was Brady Black and he either came in first or not at all. He didn't want to be Chloe's choice because she wasn't Philip's. He deserved better, they both did.   
  
Chloe looked at Brady sadly thinking the same thing he probably was. She had to be honest with him  
  
"Yes I was. Brady, you've been a great friend.."  
  
"Ah say no more, not the best friend speech, even a guy know what that means." Brady got up from the park bench and looked towards the kids playing baseball across the street, anywhere but at Chloe.  
  
Chloe walked to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's not what you think, Brady. I mean, it is but, ugh just listen to me, okay?"  
  
"Okay." He said reluctantly.  
  
"I will always be grateful to you for what you've done for me these past few weeks. But we were deluding ourselves. I was using you to try and forget Philip and that was wrong of me. It's only been a few weeks Brady and my emotions is still raw about everything that's happened. I'm still angry with him for what he did but I can't help loving him Brady. I'm starting to think that love may never go away. I forgave him when I saw that videotape apology. I felt his love wrap around me like a cocoon. But I was so hurt and felt so betrayed that my pride kept me from telling him how I felt. Now it's too late, he wants nothing to do with me. But that doesn't mean I should substitute that loss for something that could only lead to disaster. And you know it will, Brady."  
  
He could only look at her, reality setting in.  
  
Chloe sighed and continued. "It may be over between me and Philip but I'm not ready to move into another relationship. Not now. It wouldn't be fair to the both of us. We have so many things in common, similar childhoods that I mistook it for something more. The more I heard about you, the more intrigued I got. I like knowing there was someone out there who may have gone through similar experiences like I did. I think we have something special and in a way I'm glad we had this summer to figure out exactly what that is. And that is a unique friendship. I'm so sorry if I may have lead you on: I didn't mean to."  
  
Brady couldn't let her blame herself for what were mostly his actions. "No, Chloe you didn't lead me on, not at all. I knew you were still in love with Philip; I just didn't want to see it I guess. So I would belittle it as a crush or some teenage angst just to erase those doubts I had. But from the moment you told me about his message on your answering machine, I knew it was over." He laughed. "Of course we never had a relationship to get over but I got a reality check that night. I watched you closely and for the first time I saw a girl in love. Your eyes looked so empty and cold, it scared me. You had your hands wrapped around your body like you were protecting yourself from the outside world. I'd never seen you react with such passion to anything Philip had done till that night. I knew it was only a matter of time. That this 'thing' or whatever it is that we had was a ticking bomb waiting to go off. You were brutally honest and it needed to be said."  
  
Chloe breathed a sigh of relief; she honestly didn't know how Brady was going to react to her admission. But he surprised her; many things were doing that these days. Philip's call came to mind and she tried shaking those thoughts from her head. She smiled, "thanks for understanding Brady, though I knew you..." But he interrupted before she could finish.  
  
"Forget about it Chloe, that's all water underneath the bridge. Lets' start all over, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They started walking towards his black Suv. "C'mon let me take your home."  
  
Once home Chloe got out the car and walked towards her front door. She heard Brady calling her name and turned around to see him leaning his head out the car window.  
  
"And one more thing, my uncle was foolish to let ever let such a diva like you go." With that he started the ignition and drove away.  
  
"We were both foolish, Brady." She stood on her porch looking at the clear blue sky, birds humming. She made herself a solemn promise. It was time to get on with her life with or without Philip Kiriakis.  
  
  
***********************************  
(Somewhere on the island)  
  
  
"OMG mom, are you sure?" Belle refused to believe it, this couldn't be happening. She didn't know how many times she'd asked her mom to confirm this news. But she just couldn't digest it. She was glad she had Shawn but she knew he needed someone to confide in also. He was trying to be strong for her but she could see the devastation written all over his face.   
  
After reassuring her mom that she would come home right away; she hung up the phone and leaned in Shawn's arms. They held unto each other as they both cried over their loss.  
  
*************************************  
  
Chloe sat in her room, contemplating what had happened hours earlier with Brady. She knew she'd made the right decision. But it was still a difficult one; she didn't like hurting anyone feelings. She also came to an important realization about Philip. She was not ready to give up on their relationship, not yet. She was going to fight for him, for the love she knew they still shared.  
  
"I love you, Philip and I am not giving up on us that easily." With a renewed sense of hope, she started packing her belongings placing a photo of Philip amongst her things.  
  
She'd called the airlines. A flight departing for Puerto Rico was leaving in one hour. And she would be on that plane. Ready or not, here I come Philip. She was about to lay her heart on the line and tell him how she truly felt.  
  
She was in love with him.  
  
Smiling she picked up her bags and headed downstairs. She was so glad that Nancy and Craig had agreed on such short notice to let her go on the field trip. She heard distressing voices coming from the living room, and wondered what Nancy and Craig were arguing about now.  
  
"Oh Craig, how are we going to tell her this?"  
"I don't know, baby. I just don't know." Craig said as he pulled his wife into a hug. It was times like these that he was glad he had her to turn too. Love was such a fragile thing.  
  
"Tell me what, Nancy?"  
  
They both turned and saw Chloe standing in the doorway. She was packed and ready to go. But what couldn't go unnoticed was the look on her face. She hadn't looked that refreshed and alive for weeks, since the breakup. They memorized her face, wondering if this would be the last time they would ever see her look this way.  
  
"Sweetheart, could you please come here and sit with us for a little bit? Craig and I have some news to tell you."  
  
Chloe was getting impatient. She held unto her bags tightly, hoping her mother hadn't changed Craig's mind as usual.  
  
"Nancy, can't it wait. I have a flight to catch, I don't want to be late." She was already headed towards the door when Nancy's words stopped her.  
  
"Chloe, Philip was in an accident."  
  
Chloe looked at Nancy not quite believing what she had just heard. "What, what did you just say?" she stammered.  
  
"We just got off the phone with Victor, Philip was in a plane crash. Apparently he had called his father wanting to come home. There was turbulence in the air and the plane was lost from the radar screen."  
  
Chloe was staring at Nancy in shock, slowly shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Sweetheart they just found the crash site an hour ago. Philip was on the plane, Chloe. He was one of the confirmed.."  
  
"No", Chloe yelled at her mother. "Don't you dare say it, Nancy!!" She had pushed Craig away from her and was leaning on the banister for support but to no avail.  
  
Nancy choked back tears as she broke her daughter's heart. "Philip's dead, Chloe."  
  
"Nooooo," Chloe wailed, as she slumped to the floor and fainted.  
  
To be continued   
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chloe stared at Nancy in shock, slowly shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
"Sweetheart they just found the crash site an hour ago. Philip was on the plane, Chloe. He was one of the confirmed.."  
  
"No", Chloe yelled at her mother. "Don't you dare say it, Nancy!!" She had pushed Craig away from her and was leaning on the banister for support but to no avail.  
  
Nancy choked back tears as she broke her daughter's heart. "Philip's dead, Chloe."  
  
"Nooooo," Chloe wailed, as she slumped to the floor and fainted.   
  
Craig and Nancy rushed to a motionless Chloe as Craig held her in his arms. She looked so pale and fragile. Craig turned to Nancy as he yelled at her to get some smelling salts from his medical bag. Several minutes later, Nancy came running downstairs and handed the salt to her husband.  
  
Craig looked at his wife, knowing she was worried sick about Chloe. "It's okay, sweetheart, she just fainted", he reassured her. He put the salts under Chloe's nose as she began to moan.  
  
"That's right, you're going to be okay Chloe", Craig said, as he held her tenderly in his arms. Nancy could only sit and watch, tears in her eyes. It was times like these she wished she had her better relationship with her daughter. It hurt her to see Chloe in so much pain.   
  
As Chloe came to she realized why she had fainted and once again began to cry. "It's not going to be okay, Craig. Philip's gone, Philip's gone", she wailed. She looked up at Craig; her tear-stained face tore at his heart. "Why, Craig? Why would someone want to take Philip away?" she asked him softly.   
  
"I don't know, Chloe. I don't know."  
  
After several minutes, Chloe's cries subsided and she proceeded to get off the floor. Craig had to help her up because she started to get a little headed.   
  
Nancy was also at her side and offered to take her upstairs to her room.  
  
She stared at Nancy and nodded slowly. Nancy was so afraid for her baby, emotionally. It was as if Chloe wasn't there. Her eyes looked so cold and emotionless.  
  
She tucked Chloe into bed and watched her for a few moments. Her lips started trembling, clearly on the verge of crying again.   
  
"Nancy, can I be alone, please? Chloe whispered. She needed time to process things.  
  
"Okay baby, but remember if you need anything; Craig and I will be right downstairs."   
  
Chloe didn't respond and clutch her pillows to her chest.  
  
Craig was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Nancy went into his arms as they held unto each other for dear life. She cried over her daughter's loss, the young man she loved so much. A boy who had lost his life at the age of seventeen.  
  
********   
(Bellevue Hotel)  
  
"Right, the Salem Airport in about two hours, I'll be there. No I'm not going to drive, I'll get a cab." Kate was sitting on her bed talking to her soon to be ex husband about their son's death. Everything seemed so surreal, she may as well have been ordering pizza.  
  
She walked to her vanity, trying to make herself look presentable. There on the right side was a picture of her three sons, Austin, Lucas and Philip. He looked so young and happy, standing between his two brothers. She picked up the frame, tracing Philip's features. For the first time since she'd heard the news she began to weep. She had lost all three of her sons. Only one to death, but she had also lost Lucas and Austin because of her reckless and irrational behavior. Kate had never felt so alone like she did at that very moment.  
  
"Oh god, how can I live without my kids?" She asked the man above.  
"If this is retribution for all the horrible things I've done in my life, then why couldn't you take me instead?" She threw the picture against the door in anger.  
  
**********  
(The island)  
  
The news of Philip's death spilled into the lives of the teens on the island as varying degrees of shock registered onto their faces as they dealt with the tragedy. Philip was like this larger than life figure at Salem High. He was captain of every sport known to man, quarterback of the football team. He could have any girl he wanted but he fell for Ghoul Girl. To say everyone was shocked over his death would have been an understatement. Mr. Woods had gathered them all in one room and informed them of the tragedy. The reaction varied from those of disbelief to girls bursting into tears. Even Jason walked out the room, refusing to talk to anyone. He was later seen at the deserted beach, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of tequila. Shawn and Belle had received the news earlier and were nowhere to be seen.  
  
They were in Shawn's room, trying to console each other through their mutual grief. They just sat on the bed, holding each other. No words were needed. Suddenly Belle turned towards Shawn, the look of horror on her face.  
  
"Chloe, oh my god Shawn, has anyone told her about Philip?" Belle asked. Everyone had been so absorbed in their grief that they had forgotten about the love of Philip's life, her best friend Chloe. She knew her friend couldn't get over Philip not trusting her. But she knew despite everything that Chloe still loved him. Philip's death would absolutely devastate her. She feared Chloe might never recover from the loss; she was fragile emotionally as it is. Philip's death may push her right over the edge. "Shawn, we have to tell her,' she began picking up the phone. "I don't want Chloe finding out from some stranger or even worse the news."  
  
"Unfortunately I think she already knows, Belle. The plane was on it's way to Salem. And I think the news stations have probably broken this story also. But she's going to need her friend. She's going to need all the support that she can get from all of us.  
  
"Thanks Shawn". Dialing the number, Belle knew she had to try being strong for Chloe. Which meant no more tears. She was glad she had Shawn in her life. She gave him a weak smile as he sat by her side, holding her hand.   
  
************************  
  
Chloe lay in her bed, looking at her ceiling. This couldn't possibly be real; She had just heard Philip's voice on her answering machine a few days ago. Yep, this was some terrible nightmare that she would be waking up from any minute now. She pinched herself and nothing happened. She closed her eyes and opened them, still nothing. She still felt so empty inside. Though Nancy and Craig had told her Philip was dead; her heart and mind were currently at war. She would know if Philip was dead. She would know if she was living in a world he wasn't apart of. She would feel it in her heart and soul. But she didn't, or was she just in denial? She spied Philip's letterman jacket he'd given her in the closet. Needing to feel close to him again, she stood up and walked to her closet. She took his jacket off the hanger and wrapped herself in it. His scent still lingered on it; she could still feel his presence.  
  
"What am I going to do without you Philip?" You promised we were going to be together forever, what happened?" she spoke out loud. An image came to mind and she immediately knew what she had to do. Wearing Philip's jacket, she quickly put on her sneakers and went downstairs.  
  
True to her word, Nancy was sitting with Craig in the living room. They were watching TV, waiting for any news on the crash. Seeing Chloe they quickly turned it off. The last thing their daughter needed was seeing actual images of this terrible tragedy.  
  
"Craig, could you please take me somewhere?" Chloe asked, her eyes pleading with him.   
  
Craig wanted to ask her where but he decided not to force the issue. He was just glad that Chloe was reaching out to someone, anyone. He looked at Nancy, who nodded her head in agreement. He got his keys and lead Chloe to the front door. She stopped mid step and looked back at Nancy.  
  
"And Nancy, thanks for everything." With that comment she walked outside.   
  
"Your welcome, Chloe." Nancy heart swelled with both happiness and sadness at the same time.  
  
***********  
  
Chloe hardly said a word during their entire trip. Again Craig left her to her thoughts, anything that gave her a sense of peace. However he was curious about where she wanted to go. She didn't say much, just gave him directions and leaned in the corner of the car staring out the window. After about a thirty-minute drive he arrived and was shocked at what he saw. They had come to a...forest? This had to be wrong. But Chloe knew what he was thinking and answered his thoughts.  
  
"This is the right place, Craig. Umm, could you do me a huge favor? Could you please wait right here while I go and take a little walk in the woods? I need some time alone and I promise I won't be long." She couldn't tell anyone about this place, this was their special place.  
  
Craig was a bit skeptical. "Ah, I don't know Chloe. I don't want you walking in some forest alone, it isn't safe. How am I going to know if something happens to you? I wouldn't rest till I knew where you were."  
  
He had a point and she offered a compromise. "Okay, you can walk with me in the forest, it's not that far away from the highway. But I need to be alone, so could you sit a few feet away from me. Just a respectful distance, you'll always know where I am."  
  
That was an odd request but Craig agreed as they began to walk in the woods. She was right; it wasn't that far away. One could still hear the cars driving up and down the highway. She stopped walking and turned around to look at him.  
  
"K, we're here. I know this may look crazy but believe me it's not. I know what I'm doing." She looked around the forest; memories of the last time she was here came flooding back.  
  
Craig saw the sudden change in her reaction. He knew she was thinking of Philip. He walked a safe distance away from her and sat on a nearby tree stump. The patients and doctors at Salem Hospital would have a field day if they could see him now. Here he was, chief of staff at a prestigious hospital and he was sitting in the middle of some forest. Watching his daughter, talk to a tree? He glanced at Chloe. She was touching the bark affectionately. He cocked his head to the side wondering what that display was all about?  
  
Chloe traced the initials P&C 4 ever. She remembered telling Philip that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, besides him. She was so touched by what he'd done that her reaction was to simply cry tears of happiness. They had danced to their song and he finally opened up to her about his family troubles. He was always trying to be her knight in shining armor, wanting to solve all her problems. For once she wanted to be his rock. She sank to the floor and sat by the tree, resting her head against the bark. She began talking to him.  
  
"Oh Philip, I need you to help me understand this. You had everything to live for. You had a great college life and career ahead of you. You loved living life so much, I can't believe it was taken away from you so cruelly. I don't care how selfish this sounds but I need you Philip. We all do." She blinked back tears, which were threatening to fall. "I can't close my eyes without seeing your beautiful face. You always said I was beautiful. But your love made me beautiful, Philip. Those amazing blue eyes that had that uncanny ability to look right through me, not at me. We were soul mates, Philip. I may not have known it then or maybe I just was afraid to acknowledge it. But I do realize that now. I'm not afraid of loving you anymore Philip. I miss you so much. I miss your kisses that would set my lips on fire and leave me breathless. I miss how you would caress my face with your thumb. Or how you would cup my face so gently and kiss me senseless. I felt so loved and cherish by you. You wondered if you were the only one who was in love in our relationship. No it wasn't your imagination. You were loved also. I love you from the bottom of my heart to the depths of my soul. I ache for you so much Philip." She stood up and laid her hands over the initials on the tree.  
  
"Gave me some sort of sign. I know you're not dead, you can't be. Please come back to me Philip. Please." Her head now where her hand once was, she softly began to cry. It was then she heard the most beautiful song in the world. A car had just sped by on the highway but the music playing was unmistakable. The song was I need you, her and Philip's song. She smiled and kissed the initials on the tree. "Thank you Philip."   
****************  
  
A feather could have dropped on the plane and you would have heard it. That's how quiet everyone aboard the kiriakis jet was. Everyone was in their own state of grief and just wanted to get this trip over it   
  
Chloe handed her ticket to the ticket agent, ready to board the plane. Craig had driven her home and they were both shocked when she'd told them she wanted to go to Puerto Rico. But they didn't argue with her they would let her go on one condition. They also wanted to go with her. She was too tired to argue and admittedly she needed their love and support. They were making travel arrangements when the call had arrived. Victor had his private plane waiting at the airport for anyone who wanted to go to Puerto Rico. Philip's father never liked her, and that call was the least thing she expected. But she didn't care; this was not the time to dwell on the past. Entering the doorway, she was a bit surprised at all the flight's passengers. There were Bo and Hope sitting in the far left corner. Though Philip and Bo weren't all that close, they were brothers. So seeing them wasn't a surprise. Kate was sitting in the front row, wearing some dark, stylish, sunglasses. No doubt hiding her blood shot eyes, Chloe thought. Henderson, Philip's butler and friend was also on the plane. Her gaze came upon John, Marlena and Brady all sitting in one row. Brady caught her gaze and he looked away. Chloe could have sworn he looked like he'd been crying also. They were all looking at her with such   
sadness and sympathy; she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Chloe rushed to a vacant seat near Henderson and sat down. Philip was always fond of his butler. He saw him more as a father figure than one of the Kirikais's many servants. She liked Henderson also. He was always nice to her whenever she'd stopped by to see Philip at his house.  
  
"Hi Henderson" she greeted the butler, trying to force a smile.  
  
"Always a pleasure to meet you Chloe. Although I wish this time it wasn't under these circumstances. Philip was a great kid, I loved him like a son." Henderson acknowledged her presence, his voice strained.  
  
She felt like she was riding on autopilot. Everyone was ready to bury Philip and they hadn't even seen a body yet. Until she saw his body, she would never believe he was dead. He couldn't be. Swallowing a lump in her throat she just blurted out her feelings. "Henderson, Philip isn't dead and I'm going to prove it!!"  
  
Nancy gasped behind her. Kate took off her glasses, Brady, his hat, as everyone just stared at her.   
  
To be Continued....  



	4. Chapter 4

A feather could have dropped on the plane and you would have heard it. That's how quiet everyone aboard the Kiriakis jet was. Everyone was in his or her own state of grief and just wanted to get this trip over it  
  
Chloe handed her ticket to the ticket agent, ready to board the plane. Craig had driven her home and they were both shocked when she'd told them she wanted to go to Puerto Rico. But they didn't argue with her they would let her go on one condition. They also wanted to go with her. She was too tired to argue and admittedly she needed their love and support. They were making travel arrangements when the call had arrived. Victor had his private plane waiting at the airport for anyone who wanted to go to Puerto Rico. Philip's father never liked her, and that call was the least thing she expected. But she didn't care; this was not the time to dwell on the past. Entering the doorway, she was a bit surprised at all the flight's passengers. There were Bo and Hope sitting in the far left corner. Though Philip and Bo weren't all that close, they were brothers. So seeing them wasn't a surprise. Kate was sitting in the front row, wearing some dark, stylish, sunglasses. No doubt hiding her blood shot eyes, Chloe thought. Henderson, Philip's butler and friend was also on the plane. Her gaze came upon John, Marlena and Brady all sitting in one row. Brady caught her gaze and he looked away. Chloe could have sworn he looked like he'd been crying also. They were all looking at her with such  
  
sadness and sympathy; she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Chloe rushed to a vacant seat near Henderson and sat down. Philip was always fond of his butler. He saw him more as a father figure than one of the Kiriakis's many servants. She liked Henderson also. He was always nice to her whenever she'd stopped by to see Philip at his house.  
  
"Hi Henderson" she greeted the butler, trying to force a smile.  
  
"Always a pleasure to meet you Chloe. Although I wish this time it wasn't under these circumstances. Philip was a great kid, I loved him like a son." Henderson acknowledged her presence, his voice strained.  
  
She felt like she was riding on autopilot. Everyone was ready to bury Philip and they hadn't even seen a body yet. Until she saw his body, she would never believe he was dead. He couldn't be. Swallowing a lump in her throat she just blurted out her feelings. "Henderson, Philip isn't dead and I'm going to prove it!!"  
  
Nancy gasped behind her. Kate took off her glasses, Brady, his hat, as everyone just stared at her.  
  
Henderson, shocked at the young lady's outburst, understood her distress. She was clearly in denial and didn't want to believe Philip was dead. He didn't want to believe it either.  
  
"Chloe, it's okay, we're all going to face this together. We all loved him too."  
  
Chloe shook her head. "I'm not in denial, Henderson, I know that Philip isn't dead. I just know it."  
  
Nancy, who had overheard her daughter's declaration, came over to join her. She wasn't the only visitor; all the plane's occupants had crowded around Chloe and demanded an explanation to her reasoning. The questions came flying right at her from every direction.  
  
"What do you mean that Philip isn't dead, Chloe?"  
  
"Have you talked to Philip?"  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
She regretted such an outburst because now everyone was looking at her like "she" had suddenly grown two horns on her forehead, except for Kate.  
  
"Can everyone be quiet and let Chloe speak, please?" Kate said quietly. She looked at the grief stricken girl and knew she was in love with her son. She only hoped Chloe was right and that Phil was alive.  
  
Chloe silently thanked Kate for putting the brakes on the constant barrage of questions.  
  
She took a deep breath and began talking, hoping that when she was done that someone, anyone would believe her.  
  
"No, I haven't talked to nor have I seen Phil since he went on the trip a couple months ago. I don't have any real, concrete prove that he's alive either. Except I just know that he is, Kate." She looked at everyone, not once breaking eye contact. She wanted them to know how serious she was about this.  
  
"And how do you know this, Chloe?" Kate asked wanting to believe her.  
  
"Because I would know if I'm living in a world that doesn't have Philip in it." Chloe answered her. She held both hands over heart. "I would feel it in here and I don't, Kate. I don't. See even when Philip and I were apart we were still connected. It seems like he was always with me. Always. And I'm not going to give up on him, not now, not ever. And until I see his body, I'm not going to lose hope. And I urge everyone not to either."  
  
Marlena blinked back tears. She was touched by this young girl's love for Philip. She hoped he was alive because Chloe would be one heartbroken girl if he weren't. She knew Belle would be crushed also. Philip was one of her best friends.  
  
Chloe held her breath anticipating their reaction. No matter what it was, she was on a mission. She was going to find Phil and bring him back home, with or without their cooperation. Leaving Puerto Rico without him was simply not an option.  
  
However she was pleasantly surprised by what they had to say. Kate stood by her and said she would do anything to find Philip. Everyone else agreed, though she could see the skepticism written all over their faces. They wanted to believe her so badly but didn't want to get their hopes dashed. Well, she was just going to prove to them and everyone else that Philip was alive. And that there love could overcome anything, including death.  
  
Each person sat in their seats, sadness and grief now mixed with a renewed sense of hope.  
  
*************  
  
The plane touched down at the Puerto Rico National airport and Victor had a couple limos waiting to take everyone to the nearby hotel. Belle and Shawn were waiting for her in the lobby. The minute she saw her best friend, Belle, she ran into her arms sobbing.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Chloe. We just heard the news, I can't believe Philip's dead." They embraced as they cried over their friend and loved one.  
  
"I know Belle, but Philip's not dead." Chloe said as she hastily wiped her tears.  
  
"But, I don't understand, have you talked to Philip?" Belle was so confused, she saw Chloe face and knew how devastated she looked. She didn't understand why Chloe were saying these things. And then it dawned on her.  
  
"Oh Chloe, you're not the only one who wished Philip was alive."  
  
"We all loved Philip, Chloe." Shawn said.  
  
"No guys, you don't understand..," her voice trailed off as she spotted Victor across the lobby. She needed to talk to him about Philip.  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back. It's going to be okay, I promise." She hugged both her friends again and hurried off to see Victor.  
  
They were left staring after her. Belle looked at Shawn. "Oh Shawn, she doesn't even think he's dead", she said her voice cracking.  
  
"Yeah, she's in denial. But who am I kidding we all are. I just want my friend back. I want Philip back". He said, as he reached for Belle, fighting back tears.  
  
"Mr. Kiriakas, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chloe stood there patiently waiting for him to end his call. He'd just finished a tense conversation and she wondered if this was the right time. But there would never be a right time to have a conversation like this. "I know you don't like me very much", she began.  
  
"Our differences is the last thing on my mind right now Chloe". Victor interrupted her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
He led her towards an empty conference room to talk.  
  
Nervous but determined, Chloe told him how she felt. "Mr. Kiriakis, do you believe that Philip's dead?"  
  
Taken aback by her question, Victor replied with one of his own. "Why are you asking me this, Chloe? I've been running around here trying to find out the details about the plane crash and where my son is." He didn't answer her question but at least he didn't mention looking for Philip's body. That was a step in the right direction, she thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know you have so many things on your mind right now; so I'm just going to say this. I don't believe Philip's dead, Mr. Kiriakis. Have you seen his body yet, have you seen any concrete proof that leads you to believe that he's dead. Other than the plane crash and the confirmation that Philip was on the plane?" She prayed he wouldn't be offended by her persistence.  
  
"No", Victor said his eyebrows frowning.  
  
Chloe saw her chance and jumped at the opportunity. "See, Mr. Kiriakis. I know you didn't believe that Philip and I belonged together but I love your son. I truly do and this may sound sappy but I believe in our love for each other. I would know if he were dead, I would feel it. Yeah, initially I was so shocked at the news that I believed it. But once everything settled, call it denial or whatever. I just couldn't bring myself to believe he was gone. It just didn't feel like he was, it still doesn't. Mr. Kiriakis, I'm begging you, please help me find Philip. From what he's told me about you, you wouldn't rest till you had absolute proof that he's gone. You would exhaust all your resources trying to find him. She looked down at her hands, balled up in her lap. "I love him so much," she whispered. "I want to tell him that so badly. But what I want isn't important right now. Philip is such a wonderful person; I once told him that he had the soul of a poet. He deserves a second chance at life. His time hasn't come yet. I hope you can find him."  
  
Victor just stared at her for what seemed like an eternity but in reality only a few seconds. "My son is a lucky man to have a young lady like you in his life. C'mon on, let's go find Philip." He stood up and helped Chloe up to her feet. He had his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm so glad you believed me, Mr. Kiriakis."  
  
"There's nothing to believe Chloe. I love my son. What do you think I've been doing, my dear? I intend on finding out exactly what happened with this plane crash before burying my son, if he's dead." He squeezed her hand in assurance.  
  
A hotel employee cleared his throat, making his presence known.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you sir. But I was told to inform you immediately. The morgue just called, they think they may have your son's body. He paused, "they want you to come down and make a positive id."  
  
Chloe gasped, she could feel herself trembling. They had found Philip's body? She squeezed Victor's hand, almost crushing it.  
  
"Thanks for the message", Victor said calmly. He turned towards Chloe and grasped her shoulders. He touched her chin, tilting her face towards him. "Listen to me, Chloe. Philip's not dead remember, trust those feelings. We all have to." He was trying to be strong for everyone but this latest news was killing him inside. But this was not the time to show any sign of weakness. His son needed him.  
  
Chloe could only nod, blinking back tears. They walked back to the lobby and Victor went to tell Kate about the message he'd just gotten. She could see the gamut of emotions displayed on her face as she heard the news. Even though only immediate family was allowed in the morgue to identify the body, everyone decided to go to show their support for Kate and Victor.  
  
"Belle", Chloe asked looking around for her best friend.  
  
"I'm right here, Chloe", her friend answered as she slipped her hands around Chloe's. Nancy and Craig also came by her side as everyone stayed close to their loved ones. In a few hours, their lives were going to be changed, one way or the other.  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
The morgue was so cold and sterile. Families and friends sat in the waiting room, hoping for the best but fearing the worst. She was shocked when Victor has asked her to come inside with him and Kate to view the body. She hadn't asked him. But she knew that Victor realized that seeing Philip's body would be the only thing that would allow her to accept his death.  
  
She stood between Kate and Victor as the coroner lifted the sheets. They braced themselves as they saw a young man laying there, his life cut short. Kate reacted first, "Oh god, it's not Philip", she cried. "No it's not our son", Victor let out a huge sigh of relief. Chloe knew it the instant the sheet was pulled and a sense of calm came over her. Tears Of joy and sorrow spilled over down her cheeks. Words couldn't express how happy she felt, but on the other hand, some family had lost their son.  
  
"Hold on Philip, wherever you are, we will find you." She vowed.  
  
(Room 22 B, Guatemala Hospital)  
  
Her long, black tresses shined like jewels in the moonlight. Her beauty took his breath away. He could see her standing there smiling at him. She was reaching out to him but he couldn't touch her.  
  
"Philip," she called out to him over and over again. "I'm coming Chloe, don't go", he pleaded with her. But he could feel her slipping away.  
  
"No, Chloe don't go" he moaned as he slipped in and out of consciousness. "Chloe, I love you, please don't leave me."  
  
He must love her so much; Maria thought as she quietly close her patient's door. She had just checked the young man's vitals in 2b. And once he again he was calling out this young girl's name. Whoever this Chloe person was, She prayed that she knew where to find this young man. Because she was his lifeline.  
  
********************* 


End file.
